t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Karim
Origins Karim Amon was discovered by D.A.S.K. and taken prisoner, when they realized that he's the only one left of a lineage of persian empire royalty. He was implanted with the memories with one of his ancestors. Although he didn't gain much of memories, his consciousness was completely changed. He just thought of it and made everyone of the experimenting scientists sick and throw up, while he escaped. When he escaped the lab, he was met by guards, who when attempted to contain him, got knocked back from him with enormous repelling powers as his hands began creating wind currents. Karim barely escaped, and wearing only some drapes and his body chemistry changed so much, he was feeling extremely sick he roamed for weeks with only drinking water in the process. He stumbled in an ancient, traditional bazaar and began asking for directions to the Persian Empire. People thought he was crazy, but he kept insisting. Some people even tried to kick him out, but his wind powers kicked in again and repelled the men right through a wooden fence. He caught the attention of a hooded stranger, who told him to follow him and that only he can help him. Later the stranger was revealed to be Hammond, who had similar powers. He took him to his desert outpost and asked him to show his powers. Because he didn't know what exactly can he do, it took some time of practicing to establish that while his powers weren't so much to manipulate wind, but to create entities and clouds that will do it for him. Because he is able to summon wind elementals and combo their attacks with his arsenal, he was given the name of Tempest. After Hammond established that Karim is a good man and can be trusted as a friend, he introduced him to a fellow Wind-elementalist, known as Nimbus. As Karim's body wasn't feeling the experiment's side effects, he was given a full tights set to cover up the emerging swelling and discoloration of skin. To this day, Tempest identifies as being from the Persian Empire, even though it's gone for millenia. After all, parts of his memories are that of an ancestor he had, who was a leader in the Persian Empire. Winds of Change Violent crimes, supplemented by horrific, unnatural stormy weather are plaguing the coasts of Egypt. Refusing ZeroCage's help, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Shaw, Icetrigger, Permafrost, Shimmer and Dodger travel to Egypt to take care of things. There they meet Nimbus, Whisperstorm and later Karim, which is established that they are the root cause of the turbulent winds and that they have the power to stop, but chose not to. A villaneous separatist group had obtained Karim's powers to wreak havoc where they please, including bank robberies. Seeing most of it is their fault Nimbus and Whisperstorm felt guilty and wanted to help, but Karim refused and forbid Nimbus and Whisperstorm to interfere or help the heroes of Earth, claiming they've done it to themselves, that they need to look out for the three, claiming the world will sort itself out and that the important thing is for the 3 of them to be safe. But after witnessing the heroes getting trapped and no way of succeeding in their mission against the mafia, Nimbus confronted Karim, disagreeing entirely with his methods, telling him that the world may very well end if they didn't do anything, so there will be noone to look after. Nimbus rushes to help the trapped heroes and Whisperstorm shortly follows to aid her. Both of them came close to saving the day and it was when Karim finally chose a side and appeared in the last moments to save the day. The three masters of the Wind Elemental finally made friends with the outside world and were offered to join the Heroes in their quests. This time, Karim, much friendlier and more open agreed, saying they still had unfinished business, but will join the group as soon as they can. Heroes Unite! After much anticipation, rivalries and disagreements, the heroes of Earth finally align and make a major group in order to take down D.A.S.K.. The final recruits are going on, egos are put aside and everyone needs to focus on their part. *''You better be on the lookout for the East Wind.'' *''There's a very thin line between a small breeze and a turbulent wind.'' *''I will not allow any of this!'' *''The only roots that can hold you are the ones you place on yourself.'' *#011 - Winds of Change art_karim.jpg|Karim Release Art early_karim1.jpg|First Sketch Category:Characters Category:Wind Elemental